


Cops and Villians

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epic Cuteness, Fluff, Gen, Kidlock, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four year old Sherlock demands a group of older kids- including John- play Cops and Villians with him. Adorable hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Villians

 

  
  
He couldn’t have been more than four years old, but his pale green eyes seemed so old that John was left wondering who – or what – this was.

“What did you say?” Andy asked the little boy.

“I said ‘we’re going to play cops and villains’.” The small child announced giving his dark curls a shake to keep them out of his eyes.

“Don’t you mean ‘cops and robbers’?” John asked.

“Dull,” The child stated and pointed to the merry-go-round, “That will be the villain’s hide out…”

“Wait a sec,” Jim snapped, looking irritable, “Why should we play with a _baby_? We’re all nine and ten, he’s barely out of nappies!”

“That,” the ‘baby’ stated, pointing towards the monkey bars, “Will be Buckingham Palace.”

“Why is Buckingham Palace a part of ‘cops and villians’?” John asked, smiling at the frowning young man.

“Because it’s more fun this way, do try to keep up. That,” The child pointed towards the swingset, “Will be the bank.”

“We’re supposed to rob it, I suppose,” Jeff asked with a bored sigh.

“If you must,” the boy replied, looking equally bored by the idea, “But I would prefer it if you were original.”

“What’s a cutie-pie like you doing saying ‘prefer’ and ‘original’,” Molly giggled, trying to pinch his high cheeks.

“Just because it’s the Queens language doesn’t mean her subject’s can’t speak it,” the boy snapped, brushing her hand away irritably.

“Who _are_ you?” John asked with a laugh.

“Sherlock Holmes, and that,” He pointed towards the slide, “Will be a diamond mine.”

He had all their attention now: Buckingham Palace and a diamond mine?

Finally he pointed towards the seesaw as well: “That will be an object of your choosing to facilitate in your crime spree. I will have to deduce what it is based on evidence gathered or actions mimed.”

“What’s mimed mean?” Andy asked.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Sherlock snapped, “I will go into those bushes and cover my ears and hold my eyes shut. I will count to one hundred…”

“Can you even count that high?” Sally quipped, but John elbowed her and held up a finger to keep silent.

Sherlock ignored her and continued talking: “In that time you must construct the perfect crime, act it out, and wait at your hideout. Once I have solved it I will have my assistant spin you around on the merry-go-round and you’ll have to scatter. Then the ‘cops’ will chase you. Once you’re tagged you go to jail and I’ll explain how it was all done.”

“What makes you think you’ll figure it out?” Jim asked.

“I _always_ figure it out. You will be a cop,” Sherlock pointed to Greg.

“I want to be a villain,” Jeff announced.

“So you shall, along with Jim,” Sherlock nodded, “You there will be a cop, too.”

Sally nodded gamely and grabbed Andy’s arm, “He’s with me!”

“Fine, but he’ll just hold you back. You,” Sherlock pointed to John, who grinned eagerly, “You’ll be my assistant.”

Jim picked Molly and Mike to be ‘pedestrains’.

John, Greg, Sally, and Andy all followed Sherlock into the bushes where they crouched in a little dark hideaway and Sherlock plugged his ears and started counting. The others joined him and eventually he tapped them to get their attention and they all hurried out to the ‘scene of the crime’.

Sherlock walked forward and examined the areas he had pointed out, all except the seesaw and the merry-go-round. Jeff grinned from his spot on the big spinner with Molly – who was looking worse for wear with woodchips in her hair- but Jim was nowhere to be seen. John thought he might have gone home. Mike was grinning while sitting on a swing – apparently as a bank teller. John saw a boy he’d never met before sitting up on the top of the monkey bars holding a big stick in his hands, but Sherlock ignored him.

“Hullo,” Sherlock chirped to Mike, “Were you robbed today?”

“No, sir, not at all,” Mike grinned, his eyes dancing mischievously so that John wondered if he’d lied and bin in on it. He voiced his thoughts to Sherlock, but the lad shushed him.

Finally Sherlock stepped out into the center of the playground, cleared his throat, and announced his findings.

“The Queen was kidnapped by Jeff, but the crime was orchestrated by Jim. A third party was involved.”

“You cheated!” Jeff announced, but when Sherlock turned to argue otherwise the boy on the monkey bars raised his stick.

“Look out!” John shouted, and knocked him down to the ground.

“Bang bang!” The boy on the bars shouted, clearly missing, and then turned his aim back on John and Sherlock.

“Run!” John shouted, pulling Sherlock up by one thin arm and tugging him to safety behind the slide.

“Good idea, John,” Sherlock called out, loudly enough for the others to hear, “He’ll never find us in the diamond mine.”

Sherlock climbed the slide and slid down and the boy from the monkey bars hurried after them.

“I’ll catch those do-gooders if my name isn’t Sebastian Moran!” The boy announced, and put his stick in his mouth so he could climb the slide.

They went round and round for a bit until Sherlock suddenly shouted, “Quick, John, out this small shaft! He’ll never get through with that big gun of his!”

“Argh, no! Foiled by the heft of my weapon!” Sebastian mourned, and banged on the slide with his stick.

John and Sherlock ducked under the slide and ran for the merry-go-round. John grabbed the bars and started pulling Jeff round and round while Sherlock shouted for Greg, Sally, and Andy to hurry up so they could catch the bad guy. Once John had the merry go round spinning rather fast they yelled for Jeff to jump off and he did, but they didn’t have to chase him far. He fell and skinned his knee, starting to cry piteously. His mother came over to collect him, giving John a dirty look as she did.

“Now to solve the crime. John, help the queen back to the palace,” Sherlock ordered.

John helped a dizzy Molly off the spinner and walked her over to the palace. She gave him a curtsy and climbed up for a good view of Sherlock’s assessment.

“How did you _know_ ,” Greg asked, eagerly, “And where’s Jim?”

“First, how it was done. I told them to act it out, and they did so. First, I noted some footprints around the bank. Three footprints scuffing the ground there, to be exact, and some missing chips; so it became obvious that Jeff paid someone. Once I saw there were only two sets of prints and a set of drag marks at the Palace, I realized he had paid one person to advise him and another to assist him. I saw the drag marks from the ‘Palace’ to the ‘Hideout’, so I deduced the Queen had been captured.”

“Brilliant!” John praised, and Sherlock blushed.

“Now we must first capture Sebastian, as he’s a loose cannon and bound to cause trouble,” Sherlock informed Greg.

At that point Sebastian, who had been sneaking around them behind trees and playground equipment, stood up on the teeter-totters and started making boat noises.

“You’ll never catch me now!” Sebastian shouted.

“He’s getting away!” Greg shouted, and they all clamored to stand on teeter-totters and ‘chase’ him down.

Feeling brave, John decided to jump from his teeter-totter to Sebastian’s. He managed the jump, though they both wobbled dangerously, but was surprised then when Sebastian pulled back and punched him. John fell into the ‘water’.

“John!” Sherlock shouted, and pulled off Greg’s jacket to throw into the water, “Grab that emergency raft!”

“Hey!” Greg snapped, but John had grabbed it, made a hissing sound, and sat down on it.

“I’m okay, Sherlock! Go on without me! Catch that crook!”

“Quick, Detective Inspector, after him!” Sherlock pointed at Sebastian.

“I’m a Detective Inspector?” Greg asked with a grin.

“Not _now_!”

“Right! Sally! Give it more gas!”

Sally made louder noises – rude ones that made them all giggle - and soon both Greg and Sherlock made the jump onto the boat while Sally cheered them on. Sherlock’s short legs didn’t make it, but he grabbed onto the side and made a show of climbing up while Greg and Sebastian fought. They were getting rougher and rougher and eventually the parents intervened. Greg was hauled off to a bench to get his nose tended to, and Sebastian’s father chased him back to the walking path cuffing him the whole way.

Sherlock made a show of steering his ‘boat’ over to John to rescue him. They clasped arms and Sherlock pulled him up onto the teeter-totter again.

“With Greg in the hospital it’s up to us, John,” Sherlock stated firmly.

“Oh, what am I? Chopped liver?” Andy asked.

“Yes,” Sherlock informed him.

Sally frowned: “Fine! We’ll play with someone else! I’m still convinced you cheated anyway, you little freak!”

“Shut up, Sally!” John shouted at her, and she grabbed Andy’s hand and took off.

“What about Jim?” John asked, turning back to Sherlock.

“He’s hiding somewhere. We’ll have to find him. He’ll have the evidence – that he was paid to assist - on his person. I’m calling official hide-and-seek rules on this one.”

John nodded at the seriousness and stepped aside to allow Sherlock to start the game.

“Ready or not Jim, here I come!” Sherlock shouted, and took off.

John climbed the monkey bars to get a better view and sat himself beside Molly.

“He’s rather amazing, isn’t he?” Molly asked.

“A bit, yeah,” John grinned.

Sherlock perused the edge of the forest, near the bushes they’d hidden in, and soon slipped between two. John and Molly climbed higher and peered over the hedgerow. Sherlock was moving slowly through the woods; following a path only he could see. Eventually he stopped and looked up into a tree. John could just barely see a small wooden plank.

“There’s a tree fort up there!” John exclaimed, pointing.

“So there is! I’ve never noticed before!” Molly gasped.

Sherlock climbed carefully into the tree, there didn’t appear to be any ladder or rope to assist him. His ascent took him out of their view and into the thick autumn leaves. After a few moments they heard a loud shout, a scream, and then Sherlock shouted for John before toppling out of the tree and landing hard on his back on the ground. Molly and John both hurried down from the monkey bars, John jumping the last few feet, and ran into the woods despite their parents shouts to stop.

“Sherlock! Sherlock! Are you okay?” John dropped to his knees and stared in horror at the still form of the very tiny child. He was so pale and thin, what was he even doing playing with such older kids! Now he was hurt!

“John?” Sherlock gasped, panting a bit as he got his breath back.

“You scared me! Don’t do that!”

Sherlock smiled, “I just got the wind knocked out of me, but here! Look what else I got!”

Sherlock held up a handful of wood chips from the playground area.

“Wood chips?” John asked dimly.

“No, stupid,” Sherlock sighed, rolling his eyes, “The money. They were in his pockets. It’s the money Jeff paid to Jim. Now we can prove his guilt.”

“Fantastic! We won!”

John and Sherlock looked up into the tree.

“Did you hear that, Jim?” John shouted, “We won!”

There was no answer, and when John climbed the tree to locate the sore looser he was nowhere to be found.


End file.
